


Doctor Linda Martin

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Doctor Linda, Fanart, Gen, Rachael Harris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Portrait sketch of Rachael Harris as Doctor Linda Martin from Lucifer
Kudos: 9





	Doctor Linda Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil sketch portrait in Caran D'Ache pencils on pastel paper. By me, for the Lux2 Convention (in 2021 fingers crossed)


End file.
